A Family Holiday
"A Family Holiday" is the 15th episode of season two of Generator Rex and the 36th of the overall series. It debuted on September 30, 2011. Overview Doctor Holiday goes to disastrous lengths to get her younger sister, Beverly, cured by a mysterious man named Dr. Brandon Moses, who says that he has found a cure for incurable EVOs. However, there may be more to his "cure" than meets the eye. Plot is shocked by Dr. Moses' presentation.]] The episode opens at a demonstration from Moses Labs. Its CEO, Dr. Branden Moses, is fed up with Providence's militant approach to EVOs, instead stating that if science broke it, then science can fix it. Branden introduces the crowd to a large and apparently violent EVO he identifies as Diane, an incurable EVO and mother of three. Diane is strapped into a large complicated looking machine and is mostly turned back into her human form much to the applause of the crowd. Meanwhile, Dr. Holiday is visiting her sister (for the first time identified as Beverly) to give her a birthday gift, a pink teddy bear, which Beverly promptly tears to shreds. News of Dr. Moses' work excites Dr. Holiday and she has Branden brought in to take a look at her sister. Dr. Holiday decides to go work with Dr. Moses on the cure project. While not officially resigning from Providence, she states she has earned five years of vacation time and plans on using it to go work with Dr. Moses for the cure; White Knight allows her to go but states that if this does not work, Beverly will not be welcomed back to the Petting Zoo. Six and Rex, suspicious, break into Branden's lab and discover that the machine is a fake and that Diane was never cured at all. fights to get Beverly back, but fails.]] Dr. Moses reveals that his so-called cure project is part of a scam to collect incurable EVOs and to weaponize them (amplify their mutations and modify their personalities) to sell to the highest bidder. When Rex tries to cure one of the EVOs, he discovers that he is only able to cure the amplification, but the EVOs still remain in their original incurable state. Six is able to contact Five who gives information about where Moses is holding the auction to sell off the incurables. Satisfied with the new information, Rex, Dr. Holiday, and Six start to leave. Before departing, Five compliments Dr. Holiday's beauty and advises Six not to "screw it up". Dr. Moses is holding his auction in the Arctic when the team breaks in. Under the threat of Six's wrath, he reveals that he did find a way to cure incurables, but turning them into biological super weapons was both easier and more profitable. However, he is able to escape and frees his supercharged EVO army, among them Beverly, to finish off the meddlers. puts his life on the line to cure Beverly.]] At this point Providence arrives to provide backup, and they begin to capture the EVOs. Dr. Holiday, with a pep talk from Six, begins to repair and modify the machine while Six and Rex begin corralling Beverly into it. Six uses the "magna-blade" setting on his katanas to reverse the machine's polarity. However, the machine nearly kills Six and he only narrowly survives. The machine is destroyed in the process; however, Beverly survives the explosion. Better yet she has successfully been cured and is revealed to be a beautiful teenager. Rex finally decides to stop flirting with Holiday as she is just a bit too old for him; lucky for him he has a teenage version (Beverly Holiday) to take to the mall on a date. In the meantime, Six and Holiday also decide to go on a date. Cast Trivia * Six's eyes are shown again for the third time. The first time is in "String Theory", where a careful observer could see them, despite Six's sunglasses; the second is in "Divide By Six", where Six removes them while talking to his sensei. * This is Five's second appearance since "Divide By Six". * Van Kleiss is shown in a cameo appearance being one of the shadowed bidders in Dr. Moses' auction. * It is revealed that Dr. Holiday's first name is Rebecca. * At the end of the episode the song "Close to You" by Infinite-Lane Highway can be heard. * This is the third episode of Generator Rex to be accidentally leaked on Cartoon Network's website before airing on TV. * Jennifer Stone (Beverly) is the third actor/actress from Wizards of Waverly Place to appear. The first is Daryl Sabara, Rex's VA, who portrayed T.J. Taylor. The second is Maria Canals Barrera, the actress for Valentina, who portrayed Teresa Russo. Category:Episodes Category:Season Two episodes